


The Everlasting War

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the generous King dies, his Kingdom is split into four and controlled by four separate Kings. Everything is wonderful until one King decides he wants supreme power, leading to a war and subsequent revolution. Slightly, resembles Game of Thrones, but only slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this will be near enough canon, so expect plenty of death! I don't own any of the characters, or anything else I probably referenced.

"Today truly is a dark day." Valjean murmured to himself. He couldn't have spoken more true, today was a dark day as the King was dying.

King Myriel was a kind, benevolent and good King. He cared for his people as if they were his own children, he also kept a close relationship with God, which was comforting as he realised his own death was near. He sat in the brightest room of the palace, illuminated by hundreds of burning candles and surrounded by four of his closest associates.

The first, of course, was Jean Valjean. Lord Valjean was an ageing, but gentle man. His life started out cruel, cold and dark and this led to the man turning bitter. He was sent to work in the palace's prison after stealing a loaf of bread to save his own starving family. His life was changed forever by his encounter with the King Myriel, who began his close relationship with God. The new Valjean was a kind, caring and generous man, who held an important position in the King's government as one of his advisors, almost the acting Prime Minister. Valjean lived with his beautiful wife Fantine and their two children, Enjolras and Cosette. They were the most important people in Valjean's life, aside from God and he would do anything to keep them safe from harm.

The second man was Lord Javert, head of the Kingdom's law force. He was a tall and broad man with a constantly frowning face. He had difficulties trusting others, especially Valjean, but treated authority with the upmost respect. The most important thing for Javert was upholding law, order and justice. Due to this many saw Javert as a cruel and harsh man, but in reality he was just a very dedicated and reliable man. 

The third man was Lord Gillenormand. By far the richest of the four, in terms of wealth and property. He was also the oldest and led the conservative elite of the Kingdom. The man was extremely traditional and could be harsh and blunt. He had very high opinions of himself and his family and believed that he held a higher position in the Kingdom than he actually did. He was very strict with those of the lower class and was not afraid to be cruel, but compassionate.

The final man was the most mysterious and shady, Lord Thenardier. Myriel was trusting by nature and so he trusted Thenardier entirely. He was a showman and that was apparent in the change of tone he exhibited around different individuals. Around Myriel he seemed gentle and kind, but when alone with Valjean, for example, he was manipulative and terrible. The other three men did not like him or his nature, at all, but Myriel was determined to see the good in him and for that reason he was in charge of the Kingdom's finances, which would be the reason why his family were particularly wealthy.

The four stood around the dying King waiting his orders, particularly over the announcement of the new King after his death. King Myriel was a unmarried man with no children, so he would choose one of his advisors to carry on his reign after his death. Each man desired the throne for their own personal reasons. Valjean wanted to protect his family from a life of sadness and poverty, Javert wanted to control a Kingdom where justice was the main aim, Gillenormand wanted extend his wealth and Thenardier wanted to gain as much power as possible.

"My time on this earth has been fleeting, but my soul will carry on forever with God." King Myriel uttered, barely louder than whisper, but his voiced filled the whole room.

"Yes, oh good and gracious King." Valjean nodded.

"One of you must take over from me, carry on my work and make the Kingdom good." The King spoke softly, and all four men leaned forward in anticipation of the announcement. "I have chosen which of you shall takeover. It was a hard decision as all four of you are worthy and noble. But, I have decided-" The King suddenly stopped and spluttered, coughing and coughing, his eyes filled with tears and the four men rushed to his aid, but there was nothing to be done. Tears ran down the King's face, he whispered his goodbyes, and his soul ascended to the heavens.

The four men stood in a shocked silence, the King failed to make his announcement and now he was dead. They looked at one another in shock and grief, no one uttered a word for several minutes. Finally Javert spoke.

"He must of written his decision down." He spoke lowly, but the other three men nodded and searched the room. They looked in every corner and every crack, but absolutely nothing was found.

"Well, what are we to do gentlemen?" Valjean asked.

"We should make a decision between ourselves." Gillenormand suggested.

"Okay, well, I'll be King then." Thenardier grinned.

"You? Out of all four of us, it should most certainly not be you!" Javert snarled.

"And why ever not? Did you not hear the King call me worthy and noble?" Thenardier retorted, disgust evident in his voice.

"He called us all worthy and noble." Gillenormand reminded.

"That's the problem, we are all worthy and noble." Valjean smiled sadly, looking towards the dead King.

"Well what is to be done about this? We will never be able to pick a leader amongst ourselves!?" Javert exclaimed, loudly, his voice echoing in the silent room.

"We could let the people decide..." Valjean suggested.

"The people? They don't know what's good for them!" Gillenormand replied harshly.

"The other Lords and Ladies could decide?" Valjean asked.

"They could never pick between the four of us!" Thenardier shrugged.

"There is only one thing for us to do..." Javert muttered. The other three looked at him expectantly. "We split the Kingdom into four. Each of us can rule our own realm and that way we don't have to pick." Javert announced.

"That could work..." Valjean whispered.

"We would have to share it equally!" Gillenormand added.

"Of course." Javert nodded, Thenardier was still silent. "What think you Thenardier?"

"I think it could work..." The man shrugged. 

"This way we could all be Kings." Valjean smiled. "We could work together to sustain unity in the land, but we could still all be Kings."

"I don't believe there is another alternative." Javert nodded.

"Then it is decided?" Gillenormand raised an eyebrow at the other three who all nodded. "We split the Kingdom."

The decision was made and met with some dissatisfaction from the people, who were already in pain from losing their beloved King. But, the four men carried out their plan and the Kingdom was split into four equal realms.

The North East was controlled by King Valjean, and the Kingdom was known as Absalom. He quickly proved to be a kind, loving King and his people rejoiced. He wished to improve the lives of his people and established a home within the large palace, that was once the residence of King Myriel. He resided with his household, including his wife and children, as well as other extended family members. His children, Prince Enjolras and Princess Cosette were adored by the Kingdom, as well as their cousins Lord Jehan and Lord Joly. His Kingdom was peaceful, just and prosperous. 

The North West was controlled by King Javert and was known as Hamza. The Kingdom was run under strict control and valued its people's rights. Crime rates were extremely low, and many people in the Kingdom were employed by Javert as part of the law force. If a crime was committed, the usual punishment was capital punishment, this worked as deterrent, causing the crime rates to fall considerably in the area. Javert sons, Prince Combeferre, Prince Bahorel and the bastard child, Feuilly, held high positions within Hamza, and were adored by the people. 

The South East was controlled by King Gillenormand and was known as Amahle. The Kingdom was by far the most indulgent and extravagant, noted for its great riches and beauty. The people who lived there were all rich in both wealth and knowledge and this contributed to Amahle's sustained wealth. The King lived in the grandest of palace's with his grandsons Prince Marius, Prince Theodule, his bastard son Courfeyrac and the cousin, Lord Bossuet. Prince Theodule was the favourite of Gillenormands daughter, and was often spoilt, but Theodule was adored by the rich people, more so than the shy Marius, the unfortunate Bossuet and the bastard Courfeyrac.

The South West was the darkest of the realms, and controlled by King Thenardier, it was known as Raiden. It was hidden with a thick, dark, forest that isolated it from the three other realms. The people there were worked hard and brutally in order to bring the Kingdom wealth. The people suffered more so than in any other Kingdom, and this was evident with the number who starved or were worked to death. Thenardier was a terrifying King, and his wife a fiend like Queen. Their children offered little happiness to them, Princess Eponine and Princess Azelma. Their cousin also lived within the Kingdom, Lord Grantaire. Neither of the three were popular in the Kingdom, more because of association with the retched King and Queen, rather than because of their own selves. 

Thenardier had his whole Kingdom, yet he wanted more, much more. He started to train his people and over the next nine years he prepared them for a war against the other three realms. He wished to be King of all four realms, and have supreme power. This is where our story begins.


	2. Two Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement of two weddings that create very different responses from those involved.

"Cosette! My pretty, little flower, where are you?" Fantine sang as she looked down every corridor of the ancient palace, searching for her youngest daughter. She had already checked her bedroom, the grounds, Enjolras' bedroom and nearly every other room in the grand palace.

"Jehan! Have you seen Cosette?" Fantine smiled at her young nephew, who although differed appearance wise from her children, inherited the same, sweet nature as Cosette, but was fuelled by passion, similar to Enjolras.

"I saw Enjolras and Cosette on the roof of the palace, on the north side." Jehan replied smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell them two the roof is no place to be." Fantine sighed, but glided up the narrow staircase that led to the roof, her long, pink, lace dress flowing behind her. 

She saw her two blonde children immediately, turned away from her and engrossed in a conversation.

"There must be more than this provincial life." Cosette sighed gazing across her father's kingdom, that stretched as far as the eye could see. There was a large wooded forest, several great lakes, and massive tall mountains, beyond those mountains was the Kingdom of Amahle.

"There is for you my darling." Fantine replied causing her children to turn around and greet their mother.

"Mother!" Enjolras bowed lowly and kissed her hand. 

"My dear! Would you mind if I spoke to your sister privately?" Fantine brushed her hand against Enjolras' soft cheek. 

"Of course Mother." Enjolras nodded, bowed lowly again and left the rooftop.

"What did you mean by what you said Mama?" Cosette asked curiously, as Fantine stepped forward.

"There is more for you Cosette, and change is happening now. I have some very exciting news." Fantine placed her soft hand over Cosette's small and delicate one.

"Exciting? How so?" Cosette started hopefully.

"You are to be betrothed my dear." Fantine explained, Cosette pulled her hand away immediately.

"Betrothed?" She repeated as her serene expression was swapped for one of horror.

"Yes, my darling! To Prince Theodule of Amahle." Fantine frowned at her daughters reaction.

"Mama, no! I don't want to!" Cosette cried, a tear gliding down her rosy cheek.

"By what not? Theodule could be a King! I have heard he is very handsome, and kind and-" Fantine tried her best but, tears were falling more freely from Cosette's large doe eyes now.

"No Mama! Please, please, please don't make me do this!" Cosette cried, but seeing her mother's confused expression only fuelled her anguish more and she ran from the roof.

"Cosette! Come back!" Fantine cried loudly, but Cosette either did not or choose not to hear.

King Valjean was sat in his private room studying a letter he had just received from King Gillenormand of Amahle, explaining the threat of Raiden and how an alliance must be formed. The alliance in question was the marriage of Valjean's very own joy, Cosette and Gillenormand supposedly brave and just grandson Prince Theodule. Gillenormand also went on to announce his plans to form an alliance with Raiden, but Valjean did not suspect that would be too beneficial or effective, not in this stressful time.

The impending threat of Raiden was drawing nearer and kept Valjean up at night, he was worried about the brutish Thenardier, he worried for his people, he worried for his wife and he worried for his children. By forming an alliance with King Gillenormand his own Kingdom would strengthen, and fears over Thenardier would weaken.

The only thing was he didn't want was to lose Cosette, the letter instructed she must be presented before King Gillenormand and Prince Theodule in the Kingdom of Amahle. If she married the Prince she would live in Amahle, Valjean would not be able to protect her if she was in another Kingdom, and that thought frightened him more than thoughts of Thenardier.

As he pondered over the letter, his door was thrown open and before he could say a word, his daughter threw herself into his strong arms and sobbed.

"What is wrong my pretty little flower?" Valjean spoke into her hair.

"Mama told me I am to be betrothed Papa, please tell me I heard wrong?" Cosette spoke through painful sobs.

"My darling please calm down there is no need for such sadness." Valjean soothed, wiping tears from his daughters face.

"I don't want to get married to a stranger Papa, I don't want to leave you, or Mama, or Enjolras, or Jeha-" Cosette started but her speech was masked by her sobbing.

"I will never leave you my petal, never. Once an Absalom, always an Absalom." Valjean tried to comfort his daughter, but still she cried.

At that moment Fantine entered, followed by Enjolras and Jehan. The latter two had never even been in the private room before, but they did not dwell on their excitement and curiosity, rather on the red faced Cosette.

"My darling, I did not mean to upset you so." Fantine cooed as she went to envelope her daughter into a tight hug.

"I think she is just shocked my love." Valjean told his wife who nodded.

"What is wrong with her Papa?" Enjolras frowned.

"She has just received some life changing news, we all react differently to change my boy." Valjean smiled a strained smile at his son and nephew, both of who were shocked at seeing Cosette in such a way.

Cosette looked up at her father and understood what she must ask.

"Papa, do you want me to do this?" She spoke softly.

Of course I don't want her to do this, Valjean thought to himself. But, it was not that simple, he did not want her to do this, but rather he needed her to do this.

"Yes, I do." He spoke equally as soft. 

Cosette nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"Then I'll do it for you Papa." She spoke stronger this time, her voice full of determination.

"Thank you my pretty little flower." Valjean replied, fighting back his own sadness.

-

"Theodule! Marius! Where are you two?" Gillenormand cried loudly from his diamond encrusted throne. The whole palace was covered in rich fabrics, expensive gems and other over indulgent luxuries.

"I'm here Grandfather." Theodule smiled and bowed lowly, his Aunt next to him smiling proudly.

"Good for you, now where is the other twit?" Gillenormand rolled his eyes.

"He was out in the gardens with Courfeyrac last time I saw him." Theodule responded.

"Of course he was with that bastard." Aunt Gillenormand muttered irritably.

"Don't call Courfeyrac that word, he is much as a part of this family as you are, now go and fetch them for me Theodule, and be quick! I don't have all day to wait around to talk to my idiot Grandchildren!" The King sighed.

Mere minutes later Theodule returned with a very sweaty and dirty Marius and Courfeyrac

"Why are you so both so sweaty?" Gillenormand frowned.

"We were training." Courfeyrac smiled.

"Good boys! Who won?" Gillenormand asked proudly, as Aunt Gillenormand sighed.

"I think it was a pretty equal fight." Courfeyrac nodded, as Marius flushed pink.

"That's what I like to hear, equally as good, is that right Marius?" Gillenormand grinned as his grandson.

"Yes, of course, Grandfather." Marius replied softly.

"Good boy. Now I have some exciting news for you Theodule and Marius." Gillenormand announced as he sat on his throne. "Theodule you are to be wed to young Princess Cosette from Absalom."

"Married?" Theodule repeated as Courfeyrac burst out laughing, Marius was trying to hide his laughter behind his hands, but he was failing miserably.

"Stop laughing Marius, you too are betrothed to Princess Eponine from Raiden." Gillenormand smirked.

"No, Grandfather! Please do make it do that!" Marius tried to protest as Theodule remained silent.

"It has already been agreed upon my boy, both girls are travelling to our Kingdom and will be here in a matter of days. There will be two weddings to celebrate in Amahle!" The King cried loudly.

"Please, Grandfather!" Marius tried again, but was silenced by the King.

"It has already been decided Marius. There is nothing to protest! It is time you grew up, stopped being so self absorbed and start to make sacrifices!" King Gillenormand cried bitterly.

Marius felt there was nothing he could say so he turned and left the room quickly, Courfeyrac running to catch him up. Theodule and Aunt Gillenormand followed quickly after, one still silent, the other whispering into his ear.

"Could that have gone any worse?" Gillenormand moaned loudly to the now empty room.

-

"EPONINE!" Thenardier bellowed loudly, holding Gillenormand's letter in his long fingers.

Eponine quickly made her way over to her father's room, she could barely see him in the dark room, the only light was the candles that were nearly burned out.

"Yes father." She muttered, her eyes on the letter.

"We need to get you ready to journey to Amahle, you are to wed Prince Marius." Thenardier instructed, not expecting to see his daughter smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I am happy." Eponine shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to be married." Eponine lied.

"Strange child, now go on, get ready! We leave in an hour!" Thenardier ushered her out of the door.  
Eponine couldn't believe it, she was leaving! She was getting out of this damn place, getting away from her damn father and the chance to actually live her life! She knew nothing of this Prince Marius, yet all her happiest and dreams rested upon him! She couldn't wait to meet him, because meeting him was her escape route out of the Raiden Kingdom, and out of her father's life! And she couldn't wait.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absalom travel to Amahle and love is found for two.

"You still fight as if you were a girl!" Courfeyrac laughed as he swung his large sword towards his brother.

"I take that as a compliment!" Marius retorted lunging forward with his own, but his attack was hit off by Courfeyrac.

"You should! I got into a fight with a woman last week, now look at me! I might as well be you with the lack of female affections I am receiving!" Courfeyrac replied seriously as Marius looked on frowning.

"I'm not quite sure I know what you mean, but I can only assume it is something vastly inappropriate..." Marius replied slowly as he fell to the floor, dodging Courfeyrac's swing.

"You would assume right, brother." Courfeyrac grinned as he extended his hand to help the now filthy Marius to his feet.

"Honestly Courfeyrac, I don't know how you can be so casual about all of that-" Marius started, by Courfeyrac held up his hand to silence his brother.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Marius frowned.

"The sound of horses." Courfeyrac spoke quietly.

Marius listened, and surely enough the sound of hundreds of hooves hitting the ground could be heard and the sound was coming closer and closer. The two boys stood in silence, both covered in dirt, bleeding scratches and grass. 

"Look there!" Courfeyrac pointed, and surely enough Marius could see a shape approaching, hundreds of horses approaching in a large group, a multitude of banners were also visible.

"That is a white horse." Marius murmured.

"Absalom." Courfeyrac stated.

"We should go Courfeyrac, Grandfather would be furious if he saw us like this, not when Absalom are approaching, please Courfeyrac." Marius tried to pull his brother towards the palace, but Courfeyrac would not move.

"We wait here." Courfeyrac instructed.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Marius shook his head, but Courfeyrac ignored him, his eyes fixed on the approaching horses.

"We stay." Courfeyrac stated.

"We go!" Marius said firmly, pulling on Courfeyrac's arm, with limited success.

"What are you doing out here Bastard? Into the palace immediately! Clean yourself up! The King will be furious if he sees this!" A servant spat at Courfeyrac, failing to notice Marius who was hidden from view. Courfeyrac narrowed his eyes and dragged his brother inside, pass the guard who was sputtering an apology to the Prince, but never to Courfeyrac.

-

Valjean gracefully jumped off his horse and approached King Gillenormand smiling widely.

"Gillenormand, it has been a long while." Valjean bowed lowly, Gillenormand matched his bow.

"Valjean, please come in, bring your men with you." Gillenormand instructed, Valjean followed with his wife and children, another group of men followed the group, but distanced themselves.

After they entered the throne room of the palace, Gillenormand turned and greeted his guests properly. He kissed Fantine's hand and then shook Enjolras' and Jehan’s. None of this Cosette noticed, as she was rather preoccupied.

Standing next to the throne was the most angelic boy she had ever seen. She could not take her eyes off him, and he could not take his eyes off her. They were utterly bewitched with each other, as if there was no one else in the room. Cosette had never felt this type of love before, but she already couldn't imagine her life without it. It was as if seeing this man was her destiny. She was so distracted she did not notice the King addressing her, it took a blunt word from her mother to push her into reality.

"My apologies." Cosette all but squeaked.

"Not to worry my pretty one, I was just saying you must be Cosette." Gillenormand smiled a wide smile at Cosette, who nodded, her eyes jumping from the King, to the boy and then back to the King.

"Let me introduce my own family, as you know I only have my boys, but they serve me just fine..." Gillenormand waved his grandchildren over. His own daughter stood in the shadows.

"This is my boy, Courfeyrac." Gillenormand introduced the dark, curly haired boy first, his smile lit up the whole room, as did the laughing gleam in his eye.

"Then there is my lovely boy, Marius." Cosette's eyes widened as the tall, slender, freckled boy approached, his whole demeanour seemed to exude kindness, gentleness and hope. He smiled at her nervously, and she returned it with a shy smile of her own. At the same time though she was heartbroken, this boy was not who she was destined to marry. Rather the third boy who stood by his Grandfather.

"And this is Theodule, Theodule this is your betrothed Cosette." Gillenormand gently pushed forward his grandson, who smiled charmingly at Cosette, who felt devastated; she could hardly muster the strength to smile back.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you my lady.” Theodule addressed Cosette in an almost robotic manner, as if he had rehearsed his greeting to her.

“And you my Lord.” Cosette curtseyed to her future husband, wishing she was addressing his brother instead.

“Ah, well now introductions have been made, my servants will show the ladies to their rooms, I was hoping Valjean that you and the young men, who have accompanied you, would join me and my sons on a tour of the grounds?” Gillenormand smiled at Valjean who glanced over to Fantine who nodded.

“We would love to join you.” Valjean confirmed.

“Wonderful! Come on boys; let us show you where the tournament will be taking place in a couple of days’ time!” Gillenormand ushered for Valjean and his boys to follow him and his own sons. Servants quickly approached Fantine and Cosette to show them to their chambers.

“So what did you think of Prince Theodule?” Fantine smiled down at Cosette, who shrugged.

“He seems nice?” She replied with an uncertain tone, she had only just met him.

“Yes, he does seem nice. He is very handsome too, so were his brothers though. Particularly Prince Marius.” Fantine spoke knowingly as she smirked at Cosette, who blushed very lightly.

“I hardly remember him.” She lied; her mother gave her a look, but then shrugged to herself and didn’t ask Cosette anymore about the Amahle Princes. 

The King’s daughter followed in the shadows craning to her any of her nephews mentioned, particularly Theodule. When she heard Fantine speaking of Marius she was very confused, but she was able to pick up on Cosette’s subtle reaction, she immediately left for own chambers to revise what she had just witnessed. 

-

“Javert and his sons will be joining us for the tournament.” Gillenormand told Valjean from the back of the group, the younger men were much further ahead.

“I haven’t seen Javert for so long.” Valjean replied, his eyes fixed on his son.

“His son Bahorel will be competing in the tournament, I have heard he is quite the jouster.” Gillenormand raised an eyebrow; his attention was also fixed on the boys ahead, particularly Marius.

“I didn’t realise his son was a knight.” Valjean remembering the last time he had seen Bahorel, above average in both height and broadness. He did have the appearance of a knight, even at a young age.

“Oh any man who can afford armour proclaims himself as a knight, we will have to wait and see just what type of knight Bahorel is after the joust.” Gillenormand replied and Valjean nodded.

“Are any of your boys competing?” 

“Just Theodule.” Gillenormand replied. “Courfeyrac wanted to, but it was not possible. And as for Marius, he is more of a lover than a fighter.” Gillenormand smiled as he watched Marius wander around at the back of the group of young men, his eyes fixed on the clouds in the sky.

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Valjean assured.

“No, not at all. I do wonder sometimes if his head is too far in the clouds sometimes, I do not think he would be able to fight in any battles any time soon.” Gillenormand sighed.

“There is nothing more terrifying than a dreamer in battle that I can assure you. Make them fight for one of their ideals and watch them win, that is a fact.” Valjean replied.

“I hope you are right.” Gillenormand muttered and the two continued walking in silence.

-

A large feast was held that night in celebration for Valjean and his family’s safe arrival. The two Kings were seated at the centre of the top table, with Gillenormand’s daughter and Fantine beside them. Gillenormand’s daughter had insisted that Courfeyrac could not sit on the top table as it would ruin the dinner, so Courfeyrac was sat with the common people. He didn’t mind too much, he was used to the treatment anyway and the people he was sat with gave him more wine than he had ever drank in his life. 

Marius was sat with Enjolras on one side and Cosette on his other side. They didn’t speak, he was almost too afraid to even open his mouth in her presence, which made eating rather difficult. At one point his leg brushed against hers and he stuttered out an apology. Cosette had smiled widely in reply and after that moment, every time Marius look away or blinked, all he saw was that perfect smile. The perfect smile of his brother’s future wife.

Theodule was on the other side of Cosette and he was not as foolish as some believed, even he could notice his brother’s behaviour, what concerned him the most was how calm Cosette was about it. It was obvious by Marius’ behaviour that he was smitten, it was so obvious Theodule realised Cosette must have noticed. Yet she said or did nothing to stop it, whenever Theodule tried to engage her in a conversation she would simply nod or smile slightly, she was impossible to talk to! Yet Marius utters an apology to her and she smiles as if she has been promised all the riches in the world? It made no sense to Theodule, he would have to ask his Aunt about it after the feast!

The feast continued merrily until a servant approached King Gillenormand, the King rose wearily from his chair, which caused the rest of the room to rise. He cleared his throat and as he spoke the heavy wooden doors opened.

“It seems that Raiden have arrived a night early! Please welcome our honoured guests.” The King announced loudly as King Thenardier entered with his wife and children, as well around sixty other armed men. Both Gillenormand and Valjean went to greet Thenardier who was a terrifying sight, a tall, slender man clothed entirely in black. A matching black cloak followed him, made entirely of raven feathers, his smile was unsettling, as was his family. 

“My apologies for ruining your feast.” Thenardier sneered up at the top table, his eyes finally resting on Fantine who was looking in any direction that wasn’t at Thenardier.

“You did not ruin anything, we would be retiring soon, I am sure.” Gillenormand smiled.

“Perhaps we should make formal introductions in the morning?” Valjean looked towards Gillenormand and Thenardier who nodded. 

“I think you are right, you are both probably tired, I will get my servants to show your family to your chambers.” Gillenormand ushered his servants who immediately began to escort the Raiden family to their designated rooms. 

“Thank you for your kindness.” Thenardier smiled one last time then left for his own chamber. The feast quickly carried on as normal, but the only conversation anyone was having was about the Raiden family.

“I heard that he killed fifty people in one day because he was bored.” One man whispered to Courfeyrac.

“I heard that he ordered all the dogs in his kingdom to be slaughtered because one bit him.” Another woman told Courfeyrac.

“Well he sounds like a wonderful person to be staying within our walls.” Courfeyrac smirked and the people at his table laughed loudly.

-

“I can’t believe he just arrived like that.” Gillenormand sighed to Valjean who nodded.

“He has always been one for dramatics!” Valjean pointed out, making Gillenormand laugh.

“You’re not wrong there!”

The feast carried on for another hour or so, eventually the royal families started to head off to bed. Cosette was one of the first to leave, and Marius left the hall mere seconds later. He followed her down the spiralling corridors of the palace, conscious that she knew his own chamber was on the complete opposite side of the palace. He carried on following her, and she made no protest to being followed, instead she would look over her shoulder and smile, only slightly, but enough to make Marius continue. Eventually they reached just next to her chambers and Marius immediately regretted his choices, he turned to leave, but before he could run Cosette spoke.

“Please don’t go.” She only spoke quietly, but it was enough to stop Marius.

“I’m sorry; I can’t stay, not here.” He shook his head, blushing slightly with worry, because he was stood just by a Princess’ chamber.

“Then let’s go somewhere else.” Cosette smiled innocently, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

“I know where we could go.” Marius smiled back at the girl, who nervously extended her hand. Marius stared at in utter bewilderment for a couple of seconds, but after looking at Cosette again, he grabbed it and gently guided her towards a secret corridor that led to the grounds of the palace. They needed somewhere to talk, somewhere private.

-

“I just don’t get it Aunt; I mean why didn’t she say anything? She knows she is betrothed to me.” Theodule was stood with his Aunt in her chambers, Theodule was the only nephew who was allowed to be in there.

“There is something going on between them two, I can sense it. Don’t worry we’ll figure it out soon enough.” Aunt Gillenormand gave her nephew a reassuring pat on his broad shoulder, he nodded and walked over to the large window that overlooked the grounds. He stood there for a few moments, until something caught his eye.

“There is someone out there!” He cried, and his Aunt ran over, sure enough there was a white figure, tall, with long blonde hair. “Is that Cosette?” Theodule cried.

“That is not Cosette.” Aunt Gillenormand frowned. “That is Prince Enjolras.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to summarise -  
> ABSALOM -  
> Jean Valjean  
> Fantine  
> Cosette  
> Enjolras  
> Jehan  
> Joly  
> HAMZA -  
> Javert  
> Bahorel  
> Combeferre  
> Feuilly  
> AMAHLE -  
> Gillenormand  
> Marius  
> Theodule  
> Courfeyrac  
> Bossuet  
> RAIDEN -  
> Thenardier  
> Eponine  
> Azelma  
> Montparnasse  
> Grantaire


End file.
